La luz de tus ojos
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Puede que ya no veas más allá de un denso color negro, pero no te preocupes que yo seré la luz que iluminara la tiniebla de tu mundo. Spamano. Primer fic de Hetalia! Y mi primer Oneshot exitoso! :D


_**Bueeee, aquí Aryana, últimamente mi paloma arco-iris (Imaginación) se ha escapado de su jaula y no tengo ni la más recóndita idea de cómo continuar mis otros fics D: ¡Peor eso sí! ¡NO los voy a dejar!**_

_**Hace poco me volví a leer por enésima vez un Oneshot que no importa cuando lo haga, siempre me hace llorar, pero en algunas parte… pss… Ehh… Así que me dije ¿Por qué no lo arreglo un poco a mi manera? Así que aquí estoy xD**_

_**No me maten por hace un fic envés de continuar los otros.**_

_**Le cambie el nombre sobre el Oneshot original, ya saben, derechos de autor, copyright y esas maricadas que tiene el internet ahora.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_(Notas __mías)_

-Charla normal

Narración

Grito

_**Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir (?..**_

**Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**La luz de tus ojos.**

**Oneshot.**

* * *

Puede que ya no veas más allá de un denso color negro, pero no te preocupes que yo seré la luz que iluminara la tiniebla de tu mundo.

* * *

Romano POV

* * *

Hoy es el día en que vuestro compromiso de amor se cumplirá, así es hoy es vuestra boda, en esta gran y blanca iglesia renacentista, están vosotros vestidos de blanco, se ven tan hermosos, ambos llorando de felicidad, la alegría irradia en todo el lugar. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me alcanza ese sentimiento? ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser el único cuyas lágrimas no son de júbilo?! Tal vez sea porque añoro lo que no puedo alcanzar, porque quiero algo que ya tiene dueño, por el simple hecho de que soy un masoquista que no acepta el hecho de que este sueño es inalcanzable.

¡Quiero gritar, corre, llorar! ¡Quiero salir corriendo de este asiento al frente del altar en el cual en unos cuantos momentos el padre dirá "Puede besar al novio"! ¡No lo soporto! Cada vez mis lagrimas comienza a amenazar mas el hecho de que saldrán de mis ojos y empapar mis mejillas, resbalando por mi cara hasta llegar al suelo, al frio y duro suelo recubierto por una alfombra roja y con pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas. Qué apuesto que están hermosa y delicadamente colocadas.

Pero… No tengo de que quejarme, yo mismo fui quien creó este infierno, el que estoy viviendo ahora mismo y que me pregunto qué ¿Por qué a mí? Lo sé, soy un idiota, un imbécil, todo un estúpido. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme perdidamente del novio y próximamente esposo de mi hermano!?

* * *

_*FlashBack*_

-Entonces, ¿Se van a casar? Pregunta nuestro padre.

-Si señor Vargas. Quiero casarme con su hijo _Feliciano_. Hacerlo feliz como nunca ha sido y estar junto a él toda mi vida. Dices con esa radiante y hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoro, llena de júbilo y alegría.

-Por nosotros está bien, os deseo una muy feliz vida. Dice mi madre mientras tomaba una taza de té. Mi padre solo asiente con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Gritas a todo pulmón, no puedes de la alegría.

Todos vosotros comienzan a reír y hablar trivialidades, la casa está con un ambiente lleno de alegría, ojala me fuera tan fácil a mi sonreír de esa manera, pero no puedo, estoy en las escaleras, espiando toda vuestra ferviente conversación, apenas oigo que la boda está apoyada por vosotros, nuestros padres, una lagrima amarga recorre mi mejilla izquierda, no lo aguanto y salgo corriendo a mi habitación, luego de despedir a Antonio, vas a buscarme a mi habitación para darme esa noticia que te tiene en otro mundo del cual no te quieres bajar y en el que yo quisiera estar, pero no lo estoy, tocas mi puerta repetidas veces, pero no contesto, estoy ahogándome en un mar de lagrimas.

-_Fratello__, _abre, abre, te tengo que contar algo súper-bueno. Me dice golpeando la puerta con alegría.

No sabía qué hacer, decidí tragarme todo el dolor que estaba retumbando en mi corazón y abrirte, obviamente primero lavándome la cara, no quería que ni tu ni nadie me viera en tan deplorable estado.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y tú pasaste rápidamente y te acomodaste en mi cama. Comenzaste a hablar de cuan feliz estabas por el hecho de que vuestro compromiso allá sido aceptando por nuestros padres, hablaste de cuanto te amaba y de cuanto lo amabas a él, cada palabra que salió de tus labios fueron como dagas que cada vez abrían más y más las heridas recién hechas en mi corazón, mi muy maltrecho y dolido corazón, trate de sonreír y alegrarme por tu felicidad, después de todo, te la mereces eres una muy buenas persona, mientras que yo… Yo lo único que hago es martirizarme por todo y envidiar tu felicidad, no merezco ser tu hermano, mucho menos tu gemelo.

* * *

Así paso el tiempo, tanto la familia Fernández como la Vargas estaba acomodando animadamente vuestra boda, todos felices y dichosos menos yo, que tengo que ver como mi hermano gemelo se va a casar con mi primer y único amor, pero no importa si esa es su decisión y le hace feliz, entonces eso está bien, el va a ser feliz no importa si es conmigo, su vida será dichosa y llena de júbilo con la persona que ama, la cual no soy yo, si no mi hermano, pero… No importa, ¡No importa! ¡Vas a ser feliz! ¡Eso es lo que importa! Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejo de llorar todas las noches? ¡¿Por qué no puedo alegrarme de corazón por vuestro amor?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué no me pueden contagiar de esa ardiente alegría que tienen todos vosotros?

Eso estaba meditando en mi cuarto, con la cara hundida en la almohada que ya creo que estaba pudriéndose por la humedad de mis lagrimas que cada tanto derraman mis ojos, esas amargar y gruesas lagrimas que representan los gritos desesperados y dolidos de un corazón destrozado. Oí unos pasos acercándose a mi cuarto, pararon y alguien toco tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos, esperando una respuesta. No quería ver a nadie, no quería oír a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, solo lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi mundo y quedarme ahí para siempre.

Me sobresalte al escucha un gruesa voz pero amable y agradable al oído.

-_Lovino_, ¿Estás ahí? Preguntaste.

Me quede en silencio unos momentos y me aclare la garganta.

-Sí, ¿Qué paso? Pregunte de la manera más natural posible, tratando de callar la voz desgarrada que le da a uno cuando a estado llorando por horas.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a algo? Me preguntaste con una voz un poco apenada.

-Claro, claro. Espera me arreglo un poco, aun estoy en pijama. Te dije para ganar tiempo y recuperar mi compostura.

Me di un baño rápido de agua fría para aclarar mi idea y relajarme un rato, salí y me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta marrón. Cuando salí del cuarto te vi recostado en la pared contigua al lado derecho.

-¡Ah! Ahí estas. ¿Vamos? Me preguntas con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que me derriten el corazón.

-Sí. Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir de la casa.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, había mucha gente, demasiada puedo decir, pero aun así jamas te perdí de vista, era imposible, ese cabello negro alborotado y esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenías por ojos, simplemente imposibles de pasar inadvertidas.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué salimos? Le pregunte con indiferencia, ya sabía la respuesta, para comprarle secretamente algo a _Feliciano._

-Pues… Es que yo… T-Todavía no he comprado los anillos de compromiso. Dijiste apenado mientras rascaba tu nuca.

-Jaja, siempre tan despistado. Le dice con una leve risa para ocultar el hecho de que a mi corazón se le hizo otra grieta, si era posible.

-Si… Un día de estos creo que me costara caro ese despiste mío. Dijiste riendo también.

-No hables así que eso después se vuelve realidad. Dije dando un profundo suspiro para luego dirigirnos a una joyería amiga.

Pasaste horas escogiendo cual anillo le iría mejor a mi hermano, al final te decidiste por uno de oro blanco con incrustaciones de ámbar, pues dijiste algo como "El oro blanco pues es tan puro como la nieve y el ámbar que me recuerdan a sus ojos." Besaste el anillo y lo volviste a guardar en la bolsa. Ya estábamos dispuestos a irnos de la joyería cuando me dijiste que esperase afuera. Accedí sin más y me recosté en la pared al lado de la entrada de la tienda a esperarte. Demoraste bastante, yo veía ir y venir un montón de gente, familias, parejas, de todo. Al fin sonó esa campanita de la joyería que anunciaba que alguien había entrado o salido de la tienda, en este caso, tú saliste de ella.

-Casi que no. Te dije mientras me enderezaba para comenzar a caminar.

-Lo siento, pero quería darte esto. Me dijiste mientras de mostrabas un dije en forma de margarita azul.

-Oye, eso es para niñitas. Te dije tomándolo entre mis manos.

-Pero, a ti, ¿No qué te encantaban las margaritas? Me dijiste con una mueca de duda.

-Además, hace rato te la debía. ¿No es así? Me dijiste mientras te ponías delante de mí.

-S-Si… Te dije recordando que hace ya bastantes años tú rompiste un ramo de margaritas azules que yo le traía a una tía enferma y me juraste que me darías unas aun más bonitas.

-Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso. Dije dando un suspiro y apurando el paso para alcanzarte.

-Jamas olvido lo que juro. Respondiste desarreglando mi cabello.

Seguimos caminando y hablando de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada, como esas veces en el pasado, cuando no teníamos ni idea de que era el amor y nos daban asco los besos. Llegamos a una plaza y sin culpa choque con una señora haciendo que regara todas sus cosas, me disculpe y la ayude a recogerlas. Cuando de la nada oigo un grito.

-¡CUIDADO! Grita alguien desde lejos y se oyen otros gritos de seguido.

Por inercia mire hacia arriba y vi que 4 vigas de construcción se habían soltado de la grúa que las sostenía e iba a parar directamente donde está la señora que hace un momento choque con ella. Corrí desesperado y la empuje fue del alcance de las vigas, de pronto siento que algo o alguien me empuja, caí al suelo y seguí oyendo gritos, gracias al golpe me desorienté, pero apenas te vi tendido en el suelo se me fue el mareo y corrí a auxiliarte. Todo era un caos, sangre, gritos, sirenas, yo estaba en shock. Llegaron las ambulancias en unos cuantos segundos y te llevaron rápidamente al hospital, nadie pudo verte por días. Cuando el doctor por fin se digno a decirnos de tu estado, nos esperamos lo peor.

-L-Lo siento mucho, pero, Antonio, no podrá volver a ver. Nos dice con una voz fría, como si eso fuera algo de lo más normal.

Tu madre, mi madre, tus familiares, amigos y de más comenzaron a llorar descontroladamente, si no fuera porque yo sé que soy el culpable, habría llorado también, hasta peor. Pero no, no puedo, no tengo el derecho a llorar, fui el causante de todo y no tengo el derecho de llorar por ello.

* * *

Fuiste recuperándote poco a poco, aun sin poder ver, cuando por fin nos dejaron visitarte, fui el primero en ir y esa sería mi unica vez en que te visitaría _Lovino Vargas_.

-H-Hola. Dije tímidamente mientras veía como una espesa capa de vendas capturaban tus hermosos ojos que ahora estaban inhabilitados.

-¿_Feliciano?_ Dijiste tratando de enmarcar una sonrisa, no te culpo por confundirnos, nuestras voces son iguales.

-N-No… _Lovino_. Dije depositando unas flores que compre en el florero del cuarto.

-Vete. Mascullaste.

-¿Disculpa? Dije con un hilo de voz, _"Por favor que esa palabra haya sido producto de mi imaginación."_ Pensé desesperado, ya sabiendo que no era así.

-Vete, ¡Qué te vayas! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca! Gritaste tirando el jarrón y con él las flores.

-S-Si… T-Tienes razón, no soy digno de haber venido. P-Perdona el atrevimiento. Dije con la voz quebrada, recogí rápidamente los destrozos y salí rápidamente de la sala.

Ya no podía seguir con mi temple, estaba más que destrozado, ahora me odia, no lo aguanto, pero tengo que seguir siendo fuerte, después de todo, "_No hay mal que por bien no venga"_ ¿Cierto?... ¡¿CIERTO!?

Me encerré en mi cuarto alrededor de una semana, el mundo dejo de existir para mi, solo quería que ya llegara la parca y me llevara con ella, claro, la espere y espere en vano, después de todo siempre he sido un cobarde, ni soy capaz de suicidarme.

-_Fratello, fratello, _responde, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Me dijiste desesperado, ¿Qué será lo que me tienes que decir?

Abrí muy despacio la puerta, con recelo y desgano, al abrirla por completo, note que no saltaste hacia mi cama como siempre haces, estabas hay parado, con los ojos rojos y con una expresión de dolor, te di paso y entraste lentamente a mi cuarto con la cabeza gacha.

-_Fratello… _Me dijiste, luego tomaste una pausa y proseguiste.

-No puedo. Dijiste por fin, dejándome a mí con una cara de duda.

Un silencio incomodo se asentó en la habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a vocalizar nada, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-¡No puedo casarme con él así! Gritaste rompiendo de golpe el silencio para ahora dar un alarido de dolor y tristeza.

-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! Seguiste diciendo entre sollozos descontrolados, esa escena me recordaba a mí mismo.

-Por favor, cuídalo en vez de mí, por favor… _Fratello_, ¡Cuídalo con tu alma! ¡Cómo yo debí hacerlo! Pero… Hiciste una pausa.

-No puedo… Soy muy débil, por favor, ódiame, critícame, golpéame, _fratello_. ¡As Algo, no te quede hay parado! Gritaste con desespero.

No aguante más comencé a llorar y te abracé para protegerte, no quiero verte así, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Te revolviste en mis brazos y te tranquilizaste un poco.

-S-Soy una persona horrible, ¿Cierto? Me dijiste con los ojos cristalinos.

-Claro que no, jamas lo has sido ni lo serás. "_Soy yo la persona horrible" _Pensé apresándote más en mi brazos hasta que te quedaste profundamente dormido, limpie tus lagrimas y te recosté gentilmente en la cama.

Sería una basura de persona si le dijera directamente que mi hermano le dejo por su estado y que lo amo en un mismo instante, así que ya sabía qué hacer, _Feliciano _ y yo éramos idénticos, voz, altura, ojos, solo nos diferenciaban por uno único rulo que por naturaleza se desplegaba hacia un lado, el de mi hermano era hacia la izquierda y el mía hacia a derecha. Con mucha paciencia y esmero, me acomode ese único punto que no diferenciaba.

* * *

Era la quinta vez que lo visitaba, no como _Lovino Vargas_ si no como _Feliciano Vargas_.

A pesar de que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, no era capaz de destrozar su amor, jamas lo haría, mi hermano es muy preciado para mí como para hacerle eso, no se lo merecía, por más que yo amara a _Antonio_.

-¿Otra vez lilas? Me preguntaste con una sonrisa que solo le dedicabas a mi hermano.

-Sí, ¿No te gustan? Te pregunte con un tono desanimado.

-Claro que sí. Todo lo que venga de ti me encanta. Dijiste para abrazarme y darme un suave y rápido beso en la frente.

Te seguí visitando por mucha tiempo ya habían pasado 3 meses y ya te habían dado de alta, ahora te estoy acompañando hasta tu apartamento, te sostuve la mano para guiarte, pero apenas pisaste suelo fuera del hospital tu cuerpo se paralizo.

-¿Qué pasa? Te pregunte apretando más el agarre.

-Tengo… M-Miedo… ¡Tengo miedo _Feliciano_! Gritaste para desplomarte en el suelo y comenzar a llorar.

-Ya no pertenezco a este mundo lleno de colores, no lo soporto, tengo miedo que la oscuridad me devore por completo. Gritaste entre sollozos.

_Crack, crack, crack._ Sentí que mi alma se estaba destrozando a cada lágrima que salía de tus ojos que ahora no tenían brillo por mi culpa.

-N-No te preocupes… ¡Y-Yo seré tu luz! Dije tratando de mantener la compostura y no fundirme contigo en ese mar de lágrimas desgarradoras.

Te abracé con todas mi fuerzas, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento te ibas a ir para no volver. Cuando te recuperaste apreté con cariño tu mano y te guie todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a una rivera, era hermosa, estaba igual que hace años, cuando los tres _Feliciano, _tu y yo jugábamos alrededor del rio. Pare unos momentos y deje que el viento acariciara mi cara, como esperando que con él se fueran todas mis tristezas. Respire profundo y te invite a sentarnos en una colina, para ver el atardecer.

-No. Negaste con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquilo. Tome tu mano.

-Ya te dije, yo seré tu luz. ¡Mira! Hay niños jugando en la orilla del rio y sus madre regañándolos, también hay muchas aves que alzan vuelo hacia algún lugar y una suave brisa que mese los arboles con gentileza y el cielo está en una tonalidades hermosas, entre naranjas y morados, que abrazan al sol cálidamente que se está escondiendo entre el horizonte. ¿Lo puedes ver? Dije tratando de animarte y traspasare todas esa sensaciones atreves de mi agarre.

-S-Si… Lo veo, lo siento… ¡E-Es hermoso! Dijiste mirando perdidamente el cielo, con lágrimas en tus ojos.

Después de eso, te acompañe a tu apartamento, relatándote todo, todo lo que veía que valía la pena de sentir. Cuando ya estábamos dentro lo primero que hiciste fue abrazarme por detrás. Me voltee instintivamente y me plantaste un muy suave y cariñoso beso.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, _Feliciano_.

Si, era verdad, yo no era _Lovino_ era _Feliciano_ y tu cariño no iba dirigido hacia _Lovino_ si no hacia el que creías que era _Feliciano_, tú me odiabas y no te culpo, yo fui quien te quito la luz de tu mundo y te enterró en este mar de tinieblas, fui yo y nadie más que yo, toda la culpa de lo que te paso recae en mi.

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, no aguantaba más, ya es demasiado dolor para una vida, mi alma y corazón no aguantaba más, solo quería desaparecer.

Seguí visitándote constantemente, todo normal, como siempre, reíamos y yo te contaba cómo me fue en el día, paso alrededor de un año, ni yo mismo se como aguante tanto. Pero de un momento a otro, ya ni recuerdo porque llegamos a esto.

-_Feliciano._ "Me llamaste"

-¿Dime? Te respondí dulcemente.

-Ahora que me pongo a rememorar… Tu y mi familia fueron los únicos que me visitaron en todo este tiempo, _Lovino_ no se digno nunca a aparecer. Dijiste con algo de amargura al pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso quieres verle? Te pregunte con un nuda en mi garganta.

-No. Dijiste simple.

-No quiero verle, sé que no fue su culpa ni la de nadie, todo fue un accidente, pero… Hiciste una pausa.

-¿P-Pero?

-Pero… ¡No se! ¡No sé por qué no puedo perdonarlo si no hay nada que perdonar! ¡No sé por qué este sentimiento de odio no se esfuma! ¡No puedo! Gritaste con la voz más que quebrada, dolida, como si sintieras repugnancia de ti mismo.

Comenzaste a llorar y yo también, eso fue una estocada directa al punto más débil que tengo; mi corazón.

Después de eso seguí visitándote, trate de que todo pareciera como si esa conversación nunca hubiese pasado.

…Pero…

Ya estaba a tope, cada vez que te veía me destrozaba por dentro, cada vez que me abrazabas o besabas pensando que era _Feliciano_ me destrozabas más, al llegar a mi casa y ver como mi hermano se consideraba escoria me destrozaba aun mas. Ya no aguante. El día siguiente a que se cumpliera un año del accidente, fui a hablar con el médico de cabecera de tu familia, ya tome mi decisión, hare que esta mentira que tejí, por fin sea consumada y dé paso al final del cuanto, donde los dos amantes se casan y son felices para siempre. Yo sería como el hada madrina y el villano a la vez.

Este día visitaste mi casa, estábamos en la sala hablando, _Feliciano_, el verdadero, se había ido a yo no sé donde, cuando de la nada tu celular suena, contestas y te pones pálido. Al colgar te pregunte que quien era y para que era la llamada, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

-Donante… Dijiste casi sin creértelo.

-¡Han encontrado un donante! Gritaste a todo pulmón pues no cavias de la felicidad.

-Q-Qué bueno… Te dije, llorando al ver lo feliz que te habías puesto.

Pedimos un taxi y fuimos rápidamente al hospital, alistaron todo para la cirugía.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes muy bien las consecuencia es esta decisión. Me dijo el médico.

-Mas que seguro. Dije para luego dar un suspiro, ya casi mi mentira iba a ser completada.

* * *

Ocho tediosas horas pasaron en la sala de operaciones, o eso creo, todo salió perfecto, medio año tuvo que pasar para que te acostumbraras a tus nuevos ojos, por fin la luz volvía a tu mundo y la tiniebla en la que te dejo el villano del cuento se ha devuelto, estoy feliz, por fin el cuento va a llegar al final, mi mentira será completada.

-_Fratello_. Me llamaste con la voz quebrada.

-Dime. Te dije mientras detallaba el dije que me regalo _Antonio_, jamas me lo quite, ese era el recuerdo de que mi mentira estaba casi completa.

-No puedo… Tu, tú fuiste el que lo apoyo siempre yo… yo… Y comenzaste a llorar.

Me voltee, te busqué y te abracé, como hace más de un año; una sensación de deja vú me invadió.

-No… No fue _Lovino_ el que lo apoyo, fue _Feliciano_ y como tú eres _Feliciano _y yo _Lovino_, tú eres el que lo merece. Te dije mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

-P-Pero…

- Nada de peros… Piénsalo como si fue un favor para mí y una alegría para _Antonio_. Te dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-E-Esta… Está bien… Dijiste, pero aun así continuaste llorando, sentí que lo hacías más por mí que por ti, como si quisieras agotar las lágrimas que sabias que iba a derramar después.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Se van a casar? Pregunta nuestro padre.

-Si señor Vargas. Quiero casarme con su hijo _Feliciano_. Hacerlo feliz como nunca ha sido y estar junto a él toda mi vida y esta vez, que ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad, no dejare que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Dices con esa radiante y hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoro, llena de júbilo y alegría.

-Por nosotros está bien, os deseo una muy feliz vida, habéis pasado por una situación muy delicada y eso ha puesto a prueba vuestro amor, nuestra aprobación es un sincero sí de todo corazón. Dice mi madre mientras tomaba una taza de té, miro a mi padre que solo asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Una gran y desgarradora sensación de deja vú me cruzo haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por toda mi espina dorsal, lo único diferente a la escena de hace ya más de un año fue que no gritaste lleno de júbilo, te encontrabas con la cabeza gacha, como si pensaras que no deberías ser tú si no yo el que se iba a casar.

Después de esa conversación volvieron a hablar alegremente… Otra vez subí a mi cuarto a llorar, pero esta vez ya no sabía de qué, si era tristeza, alegría, no sabía; simplemente sabía que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Después de un rato tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, me pare lentamente y abrí pensando que era mi hermano, pero era _Antonio, _lo supe por su voz.

-¡Oh! Esto… Hola_ Lovino._ Me saludaste.

Trate de cerrar la puerta pero no dejaste que lo hiciera.

-S-Solo quiero hablar. Dijiste forcejeando conmigo para que no cerrara la puerta.

-Está bien. Deje de hacer fuerza y di un suspiro.

-Quiero… Quiero pedirte disculpas, cuando mi mundo era solo negro, no puedo decir que no te odiaba, pero, apenas esas tinieblas se esfumaron, me di cuenta que fui un estúpido al odiarte y arrepentirme de haberte protegido, no fue tu culpa, jamas lo fue, tampoco fue la de nadie. Vengo aquí para poder disculparme contigo e iniciar de nuevo… ¿Qué dices? Me dice con la vos un poco dolida.

Me quede callado, jamas pensé que me habías perdonado, pero aun así… Aun así… No, ¡No! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARME LLEVAR!

-Vamos, ¿Me vas a dejar con la mano extendida?

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Dije para tomar tu mano con un poco de torpeza.

Apenas agarre tu mano, te estremeciste y la apartaste de golpe, antes de que te dijera algo, saliste corriendo cerrando la puerta de un portazo, no tengo idea que ha pasado.

* * *

Los deja vú no dejaron de azotarme por más de 5 meses, todo estaba preparado para la boda… Otra vez…

Era el día, hoy se casarían y yo era el padrino, ¿Ironía? No lo sé…

*_Fin del FlashBack*_

* * *

Sentí las puertas abrirse y llegaron ustedes dos, a paso lento y elegante, como en cualquier boda de cuento de hadas, ¿O no?

Comenzó la ceremonia sin más y al fin llegaron los votos.

-Yo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo te acepto a ti, Feliciano Vargas para amarte y cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Juro protegerte de todo y de todos los que te hagan daño, amarte para siempre y ser la luz que guie tu camino, como lo fuiste tú para mí por más de un año, cuidarte y no dejarte jamas, porque tú jamas me dejaste en todo este tiempo, quiero corresponderte a ese cariño y cuidado que me diste cuando mi mundo no brillaba, cuando fuiste mi luz, Feliciano, porque tú eres la luz más hermosa que he podido ver, eres como un ángel guardián que siempre me a protegido y por ello…

-¡NO! Gritaste sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a mí.

Apenas diste ese grito me escabullí como pude y salí corriendo de la iglesia, no podía seguir ahí, mi mentira iba a salir a la luz y el cuento ya no tenía un final feliz, ya no.

* * *

-¿Qué paso? Pregunta la madre de Antonio.

-No… No puedo… Dije entre sollozos y temblando.

-¿Qué quieres decir Feliciano? Le pregunta Antonio mientras trata de animarlo.

-¡No me toque! No soy digno de que me toque y tampoco soy digno de esas palabras… Grita apartando la mano del español.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? Pregunta impactado.

-Yo… Yo solo aparte mis ojos de tu sufrimiento… Soy… Soy horrible. Dijo para seguir llorando.

-E-Entonces… El _Feliciano_ de esa vez…

-S-Si…

* * *

-Soy un idiota… Un completo idiota… Lo sé, lo acepto… Dije mientras dejaba que el viento se llevase mis lagrimas, entre mis manos estaba ese preciado dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun tengo esta cosa? Me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta.

De la nada, ciento que algo peludo, posiblemente un perro, se enredo entre mis piernas y me hizo caer al rio.

Me recupere rápidamente, pero me percate de que me faltaba algo que estaba sosteniendo hace unos segundos.

-¡El dije! ¡Maldita sea! Grite para lanzarme otra vez al agua a buscarlo, en vano, con o sin vista era en vano, era un dije demasiado pequeño para la inmensidad que poseía ese rio.

-Ja... Jaja… JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJ. ¡NI SIQUIERA SIRVO PARA CUIDAR DE UN DIJE! Soy una escoria. Dije comenzando a llorar.

De la nada, ciento que algo me toca, lo alcancé y comencé a detallarlo, de la nada sentí cada vez mas de esas cosas.

-Margaritas… Me dije.

-Margaritas azules. Dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-No… Fue lo único que masculle para echar a correr, pero él me alcanzo primer.

-Suéltame, deberías estar casándote con Feliciano en estos momentos.

-No. Dijiste con simpleza.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que todo este tiempo he tenido vendados los ojos, aun así después de la operación… La persona que siempre me acompaño fuiste tú. ¿Cierto?

-N-No… Dije soltándome de su agarre y saliendo a correr otra vez, pero de nuevo me alcanzo con el mínimo esfuerzo.

-S-Suel…tame…

-Jamas. Dijo para plantar sus labios sobre los míos, pero esta vez no sentí lo que sentía cuando lo hacía anteriormente, esta vez sentí un "_Te amo __Lovino__"_ en vez de un _"Te amo __Feliciano__"_, me deje llevar, todo este esfuerzo para que se derrumbe con una simple acción, soy débil, soy demasiado débil; comencé a llorar.

-No llores. Dijiste para secar mis lágrimas y besar mi frente.

Regresamos a la iglesia empapados, pero regresamos no querías soltar mi mano y yo forcejeaba para que lo hiciera, sin resultados, parecía que todos nos estaban esperando pues apenas entramos mi hermano nos recibió.

-¡Padre ya llegaron los novios! Grito mi hermano y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-¿Q-Qué? Fue lo único que pude articular.

-Lovino Vargas, ¿Serias mi esposo? Dijiste tomando mi mano y besándola.

-¿Q-Qué? Volví a decir.

-Tomare eso como un sí. Tras decir eso, me tomaste cual princesa y caminaste por el largo pasillo conmigo en brazos.

La ceremonia transcurrió normal, todos estaban felices, yo solo pensaba que me había ahogado en el rio y que era el cielo y, también pensaba que si no era así, mi hermano, mi querido hermano tiene que estar destrozado por dentro. Lo siento hermano, lo siento pero…

-Lovino Vargas, ¿Acepta a Antonio Fernández Carriedo como esposo? Pregunto el padre.

Todos quedaron en silencio, yo no sabía qué hacer, si decía que si, el cuento que tanto me esmere en escribir se iría al infierno y si decía que no, no sé qué pasaría.

-S-Si… Susurre y nadie me escucho.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡SI MALDICIÓN, SI! Grite con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y tu Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿Aceptas a Lovino Vargas como tu esposo? Volvió a preguntar el padre.

-Obviamente. Respondió feliz.

-Puede besar al novio.

-¡Con mucho gusto! Dijo para tomarme en sus brazos y plantarme un beso lleno de amor.

Creo… Qué al final… "_No hay mal que por bien no venga"._

* * *

Epilogo.

* * *

-¡Fratello! Gritaste llamando mi atención.

-¡Hola! Dijo Antonio.

Corriste hacia mí y me abrazaste muy fuerte.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Casi me sacas los pulmones! Te dije divertido.

-Lo siento es que… Me entere que encontraron un donante de cornea para ti.

-Así es, en 3 meses me operan.

-¡Qué bueno! Gritaste y me abrazaste más.

-Hey, hey, yo también me enteré que estas en plan de bodas, ¿No es así? Pregunto Antonio feliz.

-S-Si… Dijiste apenado.

-Y dime… ¿Quién es el afortunado? Te pregunte revolviendo tus cabellos.

-Pues… Esto… _Dio, che __vergogna_, s-se llama... Ludwig Beilschmidt. Dijiste para posiblemente ruborizarte mucho.

-Espero que sean felices. Dijo Antonio.

-Sí, te lo mereces. Agregue sonriente.

-_Grazie__ Fratello_. Dijiste para volverme a abrazar.

Por fin el cuento tuvo fin, todos quedaron felices y junto a las personas que aman, todo el esfuerzo fue recompensado, siempre y jamas hay que perder las esperanzas pues estas fueron las que impulsaron que todo sea verdad.

* * *

_**No lo creo necesario pero…**_

_Fratello: _Hermano

_Dio, che __vergogna__:_ Dios que vergüenza

_Grazie__:_ Gracias.

Según el traductor xD

* * *

_**Wow, me inspire xD…. Gracias por leer… Si quieren leer el manga se llama "La flor que floreció en ti"**_

_**Ahh, y antes de que comiencen… Entre más me apuren con que tengo que actualizar los otros fics, más lo demoro, odio que me apuren, así que… Por favor…**_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_


End file.
